


eivor has two hands

by descendbeyond



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond
Summary: “Tarben!” Eivor shouted, turning the corner to the bakery. Vili trailed along behind, hiding his uncharacteristic nervousness.“Just a minute, Eivor!” The baker shouted back, placing something down. “Eivor- Oh! Who’s this?” He said, walking out of the bakery and patting off the flour on his hands.“Tarben, love, this is Vili, my childhood friend.” Eivor introduced, silently realizing how small he is in comparison.“It’s nice to meet you.” Vili nodded and smiled charmingly, and Tarben nodded back, giving him a softer grin.
Relationships: Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, eivor/vili/tarben
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	eivor has two hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fastest i've ever written a fic LMAO  
> also valhalla. where is the long term vili romance? GIVE IT TO ME
> 
> (no i couldn't think of another title leave me be)

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we were not separated from the North Sea so early in our lives?” Vili asked, watching the last remains of sunlight slip under the cloak of night. “What adventures we would have had. The raids, the battles, the glory.” The night was quiet, all silent except for the crackling of fire and the voices of the two childhood friends. When Vili spoke again, it was a tone quieter- softer. “I even think about what we might have been to each other.”  
“I have, fondly. And often enough that it seemed you never left. Or maybe you never did.” Eivor replied, looking up at his tall companion. He felt a twinge of guilt when he felt the brush of a warm hand on his.  
“I… I want you, Eivor. Your warmth. Your touch.” Vili leant in closer, and so does Eivor. The smaller man took a breath and stopped himself.  
“I… There is another.” He stated. “A man who has stolen my heart the same way as you have.”  
“Oh?” Vili pulled away. “So, do you want to leave this?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound disappointed in his tone.  
“No!” Eivor nearly shouted. “We have spoken on this in the past. We are comfortable with another, as long as we all get along.”  
“Then, you’d have me?” The raven-haired drengr asked, his voice once again a soft tone.  
“Of course, Vili.” Eivor answered, almost in a hushed whisper, as both men leaned back in, kissing briefly before Eivor pushed them fully onto the ground.

\---

As the morning rose, Vili stood to watch dawn unveil itself. The air was crisp with the morning chill and he shivered at the loss of body heat from Eivor, but it reminded him of Norway. A place he hadn’t thought too much about these last seasons. Well, he had, but he thought more of someone, who now just so happened to be laid behind him. He turned, watching Eivor sleep peacefully. The smaller vikingr didn’t move in his sleep, not like he used to. When Vili and he were children, Eivor was haunted by his own dreams, often waking up in the middle of the night shouting or crying. Vili remembered them like they happened to him, the pained expression or shout. The taller drengr silently thanked the gods for seemingly reliving Eivor of his terrors, if for the night. His gaze returned to the sunrise, which was breaking over the distant hills. The clouds seemed to churn and drift, a new layer of snow falling from the sky. The sky ever-so often poked through the overcast with an occasional streak of blue.  
“You know, for someone so entranced by the sky, you never seemed to be the most poetic.” Eivor’s voice made him jump, the blue-eyed man pushing himself into a lean from his relaxed position. Vili rolled his eyes and turned around.  
“Not all of us are born as skalds in drengr’s bodies.” He quipped back, moving to sit with his partner. “How did you sleep?” He asked, as he watched Eivor run his fingers through and neaten his blonde hair.  
“Like a baby.” Vili nodded at this, glad. “I’m still troubled by my own mind, as I was when we were children. This was the first night in awhile I didn’t even dream.”  
“Good. I’m glad you got the rest you deserve.” Vili stated, intertwining his fingers with Eivor’s. They stayed like that for a while, quietly waking up with each other.  
“Come on. We need to get ready for the funeral.” Eivor started, standing up. He walked over to the pile of armour and started to sort them out.  
“Just a thought, before we go, Eivor.” The taller drengr said, as he walked over to his armour and started putting it on over his underclothes. “Your other partner. What’s his name?”  
“Tarben. He’s the baker in Ravensthorpe.” Eivor replied, slipping on his chest piece. “Why?”  
“Well…” Vili trailed off, too embarrassed to say that he is anxious how he would react. “What if he doesn’t like me? What would we do then?”  
Eivor looked at him in surprise. “Vili Hemmingson! Scared about the approval of another man.” He joked, laughing to himself. “He’ll love you, Vili. Trust me.”  
Vili flushed slightly at the joke and then nodded. “I do trust you, Eivor.”  
“Good. Now,” He said, pulling his cloak around his neck. “Let’s not keep Trygve waiting then, eh?”

\---

The day that follows is a long one and Eivor was tired and happy to be back on the longship by the end of it. Sunniva happily told the tale of the rowdy village- the story of the chicken drengr got a hearty laugh from everyone, while the ‘voda’ left others confused, but quite interested- while Vili started settling in with the raiding crew. Eivor stood proud all the while, only really moving from his post when Nali butted his head against his leg for a mid-sail scratch.   
When they got back to Ravensthorpe, the morning had taken hold and the residents were just starting their business for the day. The crew started trudging back into their homes and the barracks, eager for a good rest, except for Vili and Eivor.  
“I should head up to the longhouse to give my report to Randvi.” Eivor muttered, mainly to himself. Vili nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll come too. I have something I want to give you.” He said, and Eivor raised his eyebrows in curiosity. They started walking and took the most direct path, past the fishmonger’s and Yanli’s shop. As they reached the top of the hill, Eivor tensed slightly. Before Vili can ask why, he sees Sigurd starting to walk towards them.   
“Good morning, brother.” He stated, only to have Sigurd acknowledge him with a short nod before forcefully pushing past.  
“Was that…?” Vili asked, and Eivor nodded quietly, somewhat deflated. “He’s changed, hasn’t he?”  
“He was tortured and lost his arm. Anyone would, wouldn’t they?” Eivor rhetorically asked, and Vili didn’t know whether he said that to justify his actions to him or himself. They tensely walked into the longhouse and Eivor sighed and some of the tension left his body.  
“Wow. This is an impressive longhouse.” Vili murmured, and Eivor smiled.  
“Glad it has your approval, Arsestick.” He joked and Vili rolled his eyes playfully. “The Ragnarssons left it here when they moved up north. We were hoping to settle here with them, but they had already moved on.”  
“Certainly something of their scale.” Vili starred in almost wonder, while Eivor started walking into the planning room.  
“Eivor, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Randvi said in surprise, looking rather dishevelled.  
“We made some new friends quicker than I thought- wait, what happened?” He asked, as she grimaced. He now only noticed the state of the room, messy and unorganized, which wasn’t like Randvi at all. “Let me guess, Sigurd.”  
“Yes.” She groaned when she found another letter that she hadn’t put back. Eivor started to help her as she continued, “He simply woke up rather annoyed. I hope he didn’t give you any trouble when you got back?”  
“No, nothing of the sort. He did brush me off when I tried to greet him, but he seemed occupied with himself.” Eivor explained, scooping up the last part of the map. “Has he hurt you?”  
“No, he would never. Even when he’s having his… fits, shall we call them, he wouldn’t think about it.” Randvi stated, though Eivor doesn’t fully believe her. Even Eivor was concerned that he’d be struck- not that it’d hurt, more that Sigurd would go back on his honour and trust.  
“Alright.” He sighed. He looked out the door to see Vili patiently waiting on one of the benches. “We have an ally in Snotinghamscire now, though it’s not without its sad news. Hemmingson Jarl is dead, and his advisor Trygve is in his place.” He addressed the pledge he makes once everything is in order. “Vili has joined us, as well.”  
“Vili? Wasn’t he meant to be Jarl?” Randvi asked, picking up a Raven paperweight to replace the Bishop.  
“Yes, but he didn’t want it. With some convincing, he has joined us instead.” She nodded and the Drengr pulled out the dagger.  
After some time, Eivor decided on his next pledge- the region of Eurvicschire- and left the room satisfied.  
“Eivor!” Vili shouted from where he was sitting. A few of the raiders had joined him for a drink, and the shorter man beamed as he quickly walked over.   
“I see you’re fitting in quite nicely.” He observed, patting his partner on the back and taking out his drinking horn, filling it to its brim with mead.  
“Yes, I am. Your friends here have quite the stories to tell of your outings.” Vili heartily said, standing up and walking away slightly. “I left you what I wanted to give you in your room.”  
Eivor nodded and took a swig of his mead before walking into his room. Rested against the table was a large dane axe, worn yet well-taken care of. He handed it gently, its weight showing its might. As he traced the runes inscribed on it with his finger, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“My father’s. While he would want me to have it by birthright, my weapon is still sharp and I know you are better suited to wield it.” Vili explained, announcing his presence.   
“Thank you, love.” Eivor placed down his axes and replaced it with the gift.  
“Love? Is that the honeyed mead speaking, lightweight?” The taller man jabbed, and Eivor pushed him playfully.   
“Fuck off. It’s not, but I can continue calling you Arsestick, if you’d like.” The blonde playfully jeered.  
“Well, now, maybe you can handle more than I think you can.” The other joking reeled back, and both laughed at themselves.  
“Now that’s out of the way, I want you to meet Tarben.” He announced, pushing through the curtains of the room.  
“Now?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Oh, no reason.” Vili shook his head, and Eivor gave him a weird look.   
“It’ll be fine. Come on, the first batch of bread will be coming out of the oven any minute now.”

\---

  
“Tarben!” Eivor shouted, turning the corner to the bakery. Vili trailed along behind, hiding his uncharacteristic nervousness.  
“Just a minute, Eivor!” The baker shouted back, placing something down. “Eivor- Oh! Who’s this?” He said, walking out of the bakery and patting off the flour on his hands.  
“Tarben, love, this is Vili, my childhood friend.” Eivor introduced, silently realizing how small he is in comparison.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Vili nodded and smiled charmingly, and Tarben nodded back, giving him a softer grin.  
“Likewise. Hang on, let me put this dough into the oven then I'll make up some food for you both.” He quickly brought out a large clump of dough to put into the oven. Vili gave Eivor an approving nod and felt any insecurities washed away. Eivor felt himself become content as Vili and Tarben started talking, and he waited calmly until the conversation died down to propose the relationship to Tarben.  
But the conversation never really did.  
As the day went on, the three continued in conversation until dusk. Tarben is enthralled by the tales Eivor and Vili have to tell, with the latter interjecting silly stories of their childhoods. They ended up where Eivor and Tarben tended to fish together, at the dock by the shipyard. The three sat together talking, while Tarben fished for their meal.  
Eventually, they stood up and they planned to go back to the bakery to make food. But Eivor tugs on Tarben’s arm.  
“One last thing.” He started. “The reason I wanted you to meet Vili is because,” He paused, thinking over his next words carefully. “I’m in love with him as much as I am with you.” Absentmindedly, the smallest of the men took both of their hands into his. “Vili is fine with being a third, but we just need your approval, Tarben.”  
Tarben looked between them and beamed warmly. “If he makes you happy, then he is more than welcome in my eyes.” The baker took Vili’s other hand. “And I certainly won’t complain about your taste in men, Eivor.” He added, somewhat bashfully. Vili smirks and nods, pulling the two of them into an embrace.

When they got back to the hut, the conversations continued as if nothing happened. They talked about anything and everything, Taben and Vili talking like they knew each other for years. The fish they had was more than enough, and they shared the rest with a passing Dwolfg, who scarfed down the remaining fish then curled up next to the stove. As they moved into the hut, and once armour had been taken off, the three passed gentle touches and words, and Eivor melted not at the affection pointed at him, but between his two partners. 

Eventually, the three piled on together on top of the bed. They organised themselves so Eivor is in the middle between Vili and Tarben. None took long to fall asleep, though Eivor went first, and well before either two. Vili fell asleep next and eventually Tarben slipped under too, though not before smiling contently at his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you'd like! (descend-beyond)


End file.
